Seal of Fate
by llfrozensunll
Summary: AU. Riki and Katze have been successfully hunting vampires for years. But have they met their match in two powerful ancient vampires? And what has Katze been keeping secret from Riki?
1. Chapter 1 - Vampire Hunters

"Yo Katze", Riki said knocking on the washroom door; "We got another sighting this time in the old graveyard at the edge of Ceres."

"OK be there in a second", Katze replied standing in front of the mirror. He pushed back his red hair and leaned over the sink to get a closer look at the small cut just below his right eye. A souvenir from a mid-level vampire he and Riki had bagged that morning.

_Shit! It's been three hours and it's not healed_,Katze thought as he prodded the wound. Blood started to well up in the cut and a single drop of blood fell into the sink with a soft _pat_. Katze stared at it transfixed. His stomach growled. He gripped the edges of the sink with now clawed hands as his fangs extended painfully to their full length. Katze looked back up meet his luminous golden gaze in the mirror.

Taking a few deep breaths Katze forced his fangs and nails to retract as he suppressed his vampiric traits.

Katze sighed, _I need to feed I'm even reacting to my own blood and I should have been able to avoid that vamp's attack. It's been months since I fed last. I am growing weak._

With one last glance at his pale face in the mirror he turn and left the washroom.

* * *

Riki was sitting in the car when Katze exited the manor that he and Riki used as their base of operations. Katze opened the passenger side door.

"What took you so long, man? The vamp is getting away."

"Yeah sorry Riki," Katze replied getting into the car.

"What's up with you, man? You've been acting all weird or weirder than usual." Riki said as he peeled out of the driveway.

"It's nothing Riki."

"Katze, come on! You look terrible!"

"It's nothing Riki" Katze said again in a tone that suggested the matter be dropped. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes took one then offered one to Riki.

"OK fine. I'm just worried about you that's all." Riki said taking a cigarette and waited patiently while Katze light it and his. They sat in silence, lost in thought, until Katze opened his window and said, "I know, Riki. I know," before blowing a cloud of smoke out the window watching the trees rush by.

* * *

It was fully dark by the time they pulled into the drive that lead to the remote graveyard. Riki pulled off to the side; they would walk to the graveyard from here so they could move undetected. Katze got out of the car and opened the trunk to pull out the gear.

"What level vamp?" He asked trying to decide between a crossbow and a stake.

"Mid-level I'd say from the report," Riki replied slinging his own crossbow over his shoulder.

Katze grabbed two stakes, putting one in his boot and keeping the other in his hand.

They entered the graveyard silently, listening for movement in the forest that surrounded them. Katze cast his gaze around them, only using his vampiric vision when Riki was looking away from him.

Riki didn't know about his true nature and Katze didn't want him to. Katze knew from experience to keep his vampiric traits a secret. The first time he had told anyone he was just seventeen, and in _love_, or so he thought. He had told his well "lover" just before they were going to have sex. To say he reacted badly would be an understatement. He started screaming that Katze was a vampire trying to rape him and drink his blood. Katze had barely escaped with his life. Talk about betrayal and heart break.

"Katze..." Riki whispered drawing Katze's attention back to the present to focus on the figure Riki was gesturing to. He, as it was unmistakably male, was standing next to the lone tree in the graveyard and his back was to them.

The first thing Katze noticed was his height; he was tall, taller than Katze which was saying something. As they moved closer it became clear that there was what looked like a body on the ground. Riki motioned to Katze to flank the stranger as he raised his crossbow.

"Hey! You! Turn around slowly!" Riki called to the stranger.

The stranger turned and Riki instinctively took a step back, even though he was already ten feet away. The stranger's eyes were glowing with an inhuman green light, and his lips were drawn back exposing inch long fangs that gleamed in the moonlight.

Everything about him screamed predator.

Riki could feel the vampiric aura surrounding the stranger; it was the more powerful he had ever encountered before in all his years of Hunting.

Riki pulled the trigger on his crossbow, and…

The vampire caught it with what looked like no effort at all; then he laughed, a harsh sound that sent chills down Riki's spine.

"Did you think that would work," the vampire said coldly, tightening his grip on the stake till it shattered under the pressure.

There was a flash of gold and emerald and instantly the vampire was in front of Riki, who didn't even have time to think before he was thrown halfway across the graveyard. Riki crashed into a monument, his head hitting the stone with a resounding _thwack_,and he slumped to the ground.

The vampire started toward Riki's unconscious form when out of the shadows Katze leapt at the vampire stake at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Seal

Raoul swiftly dodged the attack, turning impossibly fast to catch Katze's wrist and rake his claws viscously down Katze's face leaving four bloody cuts. Katze cried out in pain as the blow forced him to the ground.

Pulling back his hand for another strike, Raoul caught the scent of Katze's blood and froze. Tentatively he brought his hand to his mouth and started licking the blood off of his fingers.

It was delicious.

"You are not human?" Raoul said gazing questioningly down at Katze, who was kneeling and holding his face in agony.

Katze took a few gasping breaths to push back the wave of pain before looking up at the vampire.

"No," he said in his deep baritone, golden eyes flashing with a very inhuman light. Suddenly he leapt at Raoul fangs bared and claws out.

Raoul swiftly dodged the vicious claws and moved out of range of Katze's attacks. Grinning he moved faster than Katze could follow even with his vampiric gaze. Suddenly the ancient vampire had Katze pinned to a tree, arms twisted behind his back.

_He was holding back before_, Katze realized.

Raoul nuzzled Katze's neck taking in the scent of Katze's blood. Human yet... Vampire.

"Ahhh, you're a dhampir, how rare."

"Let me go," Katze protested struggling against Raoul's superior strength.

"And why would I do that?" He replied with an amused chuckle.

"Never mind, you're going to be dead in minute anyway. Dhampir blood is poison to vampires."

Raoul just laughed and leaned in closer.

"On the contrary your blood is delicious," he whispered as he licked at the half healed wounds on Katze's face, removing the blood and healing them completely. "Yes, absolutely superb!"

"What? How?" Katze asked in confusion, trying to move away from the strange sensations Raoul's tongue was causing as he licked down Katze's neck.

"I am an ancient, little one your blood cannot harm me."

Katze was shocked all his life he had been haunt by the fact that he was poisonous. His first time actually having sex was with a vampire. When he had inevitably bitten Katze during sex he had died from the poison shortly after. Even when Katze bit a human they died from the poison in his bite. To hear that he might have a chance at love without hurting anyone made Katze stop struggling.

"I can see you hesitate to believe my words. Then let me show you." Raoul extended his fangs fully and scrapped them along Katze's throat just over a vein. Katze whimpered at the pleasant sensation. Suddenly Raoul bit into the vein and drank slowly savouring the flavour that was all Katze, Human and vampire, the perfect balance.

Katze shuddered in pleasured bliss. Getting bitten by a vampire was one of the most pleasurable experiences anyone could have but getting bit by an ancient was a hundred times that.

Katze's body reacted to Raoul's bite as his veins filled with pure lust. Raoul groaned when his own body started to become aroused at the new taste in Katze's blood. Raoul bit down harder. It was heaven. The blood was endless and absolutely exquisite. Raoul could feel Katze's human heart beat in each wave of blood, it was strong and unwavering. _Immortal_.

Raoul was snapped back to his senses with that realization. He had to force himself to stop drinking realizing that the signs that would tell him when to stop would never come. Katze's heart would never slow like a human's would. It would produce blood endlessly because it was immortal.

_Interesting,_ Raoul thought, _I would never have to go looking for blood...or companionship _he added hastily as Katze's body arched into his making delicious contact in all the right places.

Katze whimpered in loss when Raoul retracted his fangs and stepped away after laving the two puncture wounds with saliva to heal them.

He really didn't need to heal Katze because of he had his own regenerative abilities, but he hated the thought of marking that beautiful creamy skin.

Raoul turned Katze around gently pushing his back against the tree. Katze looked up at him with dazed eyes; his pupils were blown wide with lust. He was panting heavily and his fangs were extended. It took all of Raoul's will power to tamp down his own lust and arousal. This was not the time or place for satisfying baser urges.

"What is your name little one?" Raoul asked as he moved even closer to his golden eyed beauty.

"K-Katze," Katze managed between panted breaths trying to get his body under control; which was really hard to do with an extremely sexy ancient vampire, who had just given you the best sexual experience of your life without even touching you, only inches from your face.

"Katze," Raoul repeated rolling it off his tongue.

Raoul leaned even closer.

"It is beautiful," he said as his eyes locked on Katze's pink tongue as it darted out to wet his full red lips nervously.

"Th-thanks," Katze breathed and Raoul parted his lips to catch that breath.

Flicking his stunning emerald eyes back up to Katze's golden gaze He said, "I am sorry Katze but this will hurt."

Katze had no time to respond before Raoul bent the last few inches and captured Katze's lips in a possessive searing kiss.

Katze parted his lips and let Raoul claim his mouth with tongue and teeth. He was lost to the sensations, gasping as Raoul started kissing down his neck. Then suddenly there was a sharp pain as Raoul bit into the side of his throat. Unlike before this was not for pleasure. Katze screamed silently as the pain took away his breath. He could feel something being injected into his blood and underneath the skin of his neck. The pain got more intense and Katze felt his consciousness slipping as he passed out.

Raoul retracted his fangs as Katze slumped into him. Gazing down at the beauty in his arm his placed a loving kiss on his forehead before tilting his head to the side to admire his work. Raoul purred in delight as he saw the perfect black swirls and curves of his vampiric seal emblazoned on Katze's flesh.

Seeing it brought forth an all-consuming possessive feeling that had him tightening his arms around Katze's limp form.

_Mine,_ he thought as his picked up Katze into his arms and started back into the forest leaving the other hunter forgotten and unconscious in the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3 - Deeper

Sunlight was just kissing the tops of the trees when the limp form on the ground at the edge of the graveyard started to stir. This small movement was accompanied by low groans of pain and softly spoken curses.

Riki drug himself up slowly to lean back against what he assumed was the headstone that he had hit. "Uh, my head," Riki said aloud into the empty morning mist. Reaching up to probe the back of his head gently, cursing when he hit a tender spot he pulled his hand back, it had a bit of dried blood on it but nothing fresh.

_Good it healed already._ _I don't know what those bastards did but it work_s.

Riki shuddered at the memory. It had been a long time since then it was before vampire hunting, before Katze even, well not exactly it was how he met Katze actually. He had saved him. He had helped him escape from Guardian and their sick experiments that they had done to him and his gang.

_My gang.._ Another painful memory.

"That knock to the head must have been worse than I thought," Riki said chuckling humorlessly to himself, "I haven't thought about that stuff in years."

Hoisting himself up he suddenly remembered the event of the previous evening. "Katze! Where are you? Katze!" he yelled looking frantically around. The redhead was nowhere to be seen and Riki's eyes came to rest on the now rotting corpse on the ground over by the lone tree in the graveyard.

"Shit!" Riki cursed remembering the body from the night before. _Probably some poor bastard_ _from the town. _He thought jogging over to examine the remains, stopping abruptly when it came into full view.

A vampire. It's severed head was laying a few paces away from the body, with fangs still fully extended. It looked as if it had been ripped off, and the main body was a mess of deep gashes that looked like they were many with claws. _Vampire claws_, Riki realized, _that vampire last night killed it._

The first question that came to Riki's mind was, _Why?_ _Why would one vampire kill another?_

Of course it was not unheard of but vampires were so few these days that it was rare, very rare. Unless it was a turf war, one vampire encroaching on another's feeding grounds, but if that was the case why was he still alive. Surely the vampire would have killed and fed off him, but he didn't and he was nowhere to be found.

Riki signed trying to remember some more details from last night, trying for a clue that would tell him where Katze was.

It came back in flashes. _First the wicked strong vampire, shooting the vampire, vampire not dying, flying through the air, pain, then…. What?_

"Talking!" Riki exclaimed. He remembered through the haze of pain exploding through his skull that Katze had been talking to someone no not someone the vampire. He could recall hearing someone whimper and something about delicious blood.

"That bastard!" Riki yelled suddenly, scaring away some scavenging birds. _That bastard drank from Katze! He took him for food! _Riki started jogging for the car. Judging by all of the other vampire he had encountered he would have till sundown to find Katze, before that vampire was awake again.

_Thank you sunlight! _He thought as he reached the car. It was useless to try and track a vampire they were the ultimate predator, made for stealth. Katze kept meticulous records of vampire encounters and sightings. Maybe there was information about super powerful vampires and where to find them or better yet…

How to kill them.

* * *

Raoul slowed to a brisk walk as he approached the entrance to the cave. The sun shone through the overhead canopy of trees in small patches, but Raoul didn't notice or care. Upon entering he cast his glowing emerald eyes around till they finally resting on a small arcane symbol carved into the stone.

Shifting Katze gently and bracing him against his chest with one arm leaving a hand free. Extending his fangs he bit down on his thumb just piercing the skin, blood welled in the wound. Raoul pressed his now bloody thumb print onto the symbol in the wall. It glowed slightly as the blood was absorbed by the swirling symbol, a blood lock.

Raoul laved his wound to clean the extra blood way before picking Katze up again with both arms. He continued walking forward deeper into the cave, coming to a stop at another arcane symbol this time carved into the floor.

Suddenly the cave started to quake with the rumble of stone against stone, and the wall in front of Raoul began to move, glowing like the blood lock. Raoul swiftly entered the large passage that was revealed.

He walked deeper and deeper until the end of the passage started to brighten with the light of phosphorescent lichen growing on the stone. Standing at the end of the passage at the top of an underground cliff, Raoul looked out over a vast and thriving city.

"Welcome to Tanagura, Katze," he murmured leaning down to kiss the beautiful creature in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Max** - Here is some more! :D

**Guest** - Yeah. I had Halloween on my mind.

**Sally** - Don't worry Iason and Riki are main characters too! Their relationship is just going to build slower.


	4. Chapter 4 - Discovery

_*thump*_

Riki dropped another large leather-bound volume onto table in the library, coughing as his fanned the dust cloud that it caused. Riki sighed as he flipped through the ancient pages of what had to be the hundredth volume he had search, with no luck. The library was completely ripped apart, stacks of books were piled all around him, and the shelves were practically bare.

_Katze would kill me if he saw this_, Riki thought wryly. The library was Katze's favourite place in the manor more so than even his own room, which wasn't surprising considering this was were Katze spent most of his, time doing research. Between his terminal and these ancient books Katze seemed to have information on everything from, science, supernatural creatures to the blueprints of the manor, which happened to be what Riki was looking at now.

Having finished off the last book he had moved on to a large decrepit looking tube that had the blueprints rolled up inside. He laid the yellowy aging paper carefully on the desk weighting each curling corner with a book. It looked like a hand drawn floor plan for the east wing of the manor, where the library was located. He glanced at the chrono stamp at the bottom of the plan, which dated it at more than a two hundred years old.

_Wow I_ _didn't think the manor was that old. Katze said he had owned it since it was built, maybe he meant his family owned it._ Riki thought, a small sliver of unease worked it's way up his spine. It didn't seem right Katze always meant exactly what he said even if it sounded ridiculous, and he had never lied once to Riki. That was one of the reasons Riki had stayed with him after Guardian, Katze had been good to him, he was like a father and a brother. Riki knew that under Katze's cold demeanor and stoic mask, he was a very kind generous person.

_Well he did take in a fifteen year old damaged kid and nursed him back to health,_Riki thought with a smile. He would never be able to repay Katze for saving him from Guardian or for taking him in, looking out for him for these five years and most of all for helping him to heal. Guardian's experiments had left him broken not just physically but emotionally as well.

Riki shuddered, _I need stop thinking about Guardian and focus on finding Katze._

With that thought Riki turned back to the blueprints on the desk, frowning when something caught his eye. Suddenly he looked up casting his eyes around the library taking in the size of the room before glancing back at the plans. The dimensions of the library in the drawing didn't match up with the dimensions of the actual room.

"Katze, you suspicious bastard you made a secret room," Riki said with a wry smile.

* * *

"Master Raoul", came a voice through Raoul's bedroom doorway followed by a light knock on the open door.

"What is it Kai?", Raoul replied from his position on the edge of his bed next to Katze's still slumbering form.

"You have been summoned to Lord Iason's chambers, Sir"

Raoul hummed his acknowledgment brushing a lock of fiery red hair from Katze's pale face. He closed his eyes to better feel the new mental link that was forming between him and Katze. He could feel Katze's mind working, trying to process the connection created by the vampiric seal. He probed the new area in his mind that represented Katze's consciousness and was surprised when it probed back. He let out a startled gasp, his eyes flying open, humans were not capable using such a power.

All pets and servants had a vampiric seal so their masters could control, discipline and keep track of them, but it was always a one sided connection. The 'sealed', as they were called could not even feel the link unless there master wished them to.

Raoul chuckled to himself. "You are proving to be more that I could have imagined. Wake soon, my Katze," he said placing a kiss on those perfect full lips before rising to face his servant.

"Notify me the moment he awakens", he ordered, "I will be detained in chambers for the rest of the day".

* * *

Raoul walked long ornate hallway that led to the grand council chambers. It was lined with intriguing designs of glowing lichen and huge painted reliefs detailing the history of the ancients.

Most of the ancients resided here in Tanagura, but there were a few that lived in the other underground cities, mainly the lower ranked of the elite vampires. They usually acted as the overseers for outlying cities.

Ranking among the ancient elite vampires was denoted by the color of their hair with onyx the lowest, blond the very top, with ruby, jade, sapphire and platina in between.

Currently there were only seven of the highest ranking ancients, or Blondies, left. Tasked by Jupiter, their creator, with ruling over all of vampire kind. They made up the grand council with the first, most powerful ancient vampire at its head, Iason Mink.

Many feared him and with good reason he was always calm and calculating - ten steps ahead of his enemies. Even Raoul, his second in command, found it tricky to keep up with him at times. He was the perfect leader in every way and Raoul wondered briefly if Jupiter,their creator, had that in mind when she created him, it was entirely possible.

Raoul pulled his thoughts back to the present as he reached the large doors of the grand council chambers. Pushing open the heavy doors with ease, he entered and swiftly skirted around the large oval table in the middle of the room where they sat when the high council was convened. He knocked on a smaller but no less ornate door at the back of the chamber, Iason's private office. The door opened and Raoul was greeted by Iason's personal servant, Cal, who led Raoul to the main sitting room before excusing himself to fetch his master.

Raoul didn't have to wait long before Iason entered through the opposite door. He was resplendent in white satin, with his long pale blonde hair falling in silkily straight lines down his back.

"Raoul, how was the mission?" Iason said motioning for Raoul to be seated in the chair across the low table from him.

"This so called 'vampire' I went to find had even less information than the last few we have encountered. They're abominations Iason, every time I taste their blood I feel sick. There has to be a better way to gain information on they're creator." Raoul said, his lips twisted in a mote of disgust at the memory of reading the blood memories of that creature.

"I fear you are right, Raoul, it is something we must discuss with the council", Iason said turning his icy blue eyes to Raoul's emerald ones, "Now what is this I hear about you bringing an outsider here, and a human no less."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your support and encouragement! I will endeavor to update more now that I am on Holiday!

**printor27: **Yeah! Raoul/Katze are my fav too!

**Tiamate:** Moaar! As requested!

**Ruin Nation:** Thank you! We will find out more about Riki's time in Guardian in the next chapter, but I'm afraid it might be a few chapters before he meets Iason. :(

**Visitor:** Ha ha Katze does kind of get a fairytale beginning there. I think I will explore some different facets of Raoul's personality, but I do like a gentle Raoul, sometimes... :)

**Quick Speed: **Your wait is over! :D

**P.R. Sagrav: **Your welcome!

**Jollyolly:** Thanks! I'm glad your on board!

**Guest:** Thanks so much for your review! It really gave me the kick I needed to finish this chapter and I totally understand were you're coming from I get super happy when my fav authors update too. I will try to update more for you! :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Further

Raoul chuckled cause Iason to arch an eyebrow in question, "Yes I suppose he does appear to be human but I can assure you Iason that his is not. He is like us."

"Interesting Gideon was most specific in his report, when he said it was a human. Care to explain why what Gideon tells me looks smells and sounds like a human is in fact not one," Iason asks, his tone serious.

"He is a Dhampir," Raoul stated quickly to appease Iason, "And from what I can tell from his blood his sire was an ancient."

"A Dhampir?" Iason said in rare surprise, "And where pray tell did you find such a rarity?"

Raoul smiled, "From what I could tell he was hunting our 'vampire'."

"That is most interesting I wish to speak to this...?"

"Katze," Raoul supplied.

"And where is Katze now, Raoul?" Iason questioned.

"He is resting in my chambers. I.." Raoul trailed off unsure if he wanted to tell iason of strange new bond forming between Katze and him, due to his seal. He glanced up at Iason who was waiting patiently for Raoul to continue.

"I put my seal on him," Raoul stated plainly watching Iason's features closely for a reaction.

"I see," Iason replied his face an unreadable mask, "But that is not all, I think, that troubles you."

Raoul was not for the first time, taken aback by Iason's uncanny ability of insight, "My seal on Katze is changing and evolving of its own will. I can feel Katze's presence in my mind. It is like he is an extension of myself, his emotions feel like my own."

Iason chuckled and Raoul frown, "It is hardly amusing Iason."

"My apologies Raoul, but it seems as though you have found your blood mate."

"I..is that possible," Raoul said shocked.

"Of course, any that share the blood of the ancients no matter the amount can be the fated life mate of an ancient vampire."

* * *

The ancient torch roared to life in Riki's hand with just the touch of a match.

"Shit," Riki exclaimed as he quickly stomped out the match he dropped on the stone stairs.

It had taken him a good two hours to find the switch for the secret door in the library. Katze had hidden it well, but Riki found it out of pure desperation and effort. Once found it triggered a mechanism that opened a narrow door amongst the book shelves. Behind the door a stone staircase that lead down into darkness was reveal. Now with a lit torch in hand Riki descended the stairs into what appeared to be a large underground chamber.

The chamber was filled wall to wall with scientific equipment. Riki looked closely at one shelve and it was full of vials of strange chemicals some supernatural some not.

"What were you doing down here Katze?" Riki wondered aloud, glancing at all the shelves and tables looking for something about vampires.

Something glinting in the torch light caught Riki's eye. It was a row of vials sitting in a rack on a large table near the back of the room, he moved in for a closer look. The vials contained a dark red liquid that reminded Riki of preserved blood.

_Blood samples? _He thought, _Why would Katze have those? _

The rest of the table held neat stacks of journals and notes all but a few showing Katze's handwriting. Riki picked up a small journal titled, **Vampires and Ancients**, he tucked it under his arm to take back upstairs to read in the better light.

He continued to peruse the table looking for any more promising information when he saw an official looking folder that labeled **Z-5518** and it carried an all too familiar crest emblazoned on the front, _Guardian_.

Riki picked up the folder slowly almost as if it would hurt him and read the small note attached on the front in Katze's handwriting it stated simply, _Riki_.

* * *

_...Ancients...Raoul...Fated...Blood Mate_

Katze tossed and turned fitfully in on the silk sheets of Raoul's of thoughts and memories not his own flashed through Katze's subconscious.

One thought seemed to be repeating, getting louder as it became the focus of Katze's mind.

…_Blood…Blood...BLOOD!_

Katze's eyes snapped open, they were glowing golden, bright with primal need. The hunger was overwhelming. Katze's fangs and claws extended to their full length and the instinctual need to feed overtook him.

He was at the bedroom door with inhuman speed, all his senses heightened and focused on the small human heartbeat in the adjacent room. He slowly opened the door as to not alert his prey.

* * *

In the main room of Raoul's chambers Kai was quietly clean oblivious to the predator stalking him quietly from the shadow ready to pounce.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. :(

Thanks for all of the reviews!

I didn't get a chance to edit this chapter so forgive my mistakes I will correct them at a later date.


End file.
